Mortal Kombat: The Endurance
by Latiosnlatias02
Summary: The plot shows about the warriors of Mortal Kombat are willing to enjoy their party. But suddenly some invaders out of nowhere came to overwhelm the realms. But will the MK fighters be able to win this fight or succumb to the outsiders' plots.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal kombat: the endurance

Chapter 1- The Cinema

All the Mortal Kombat fighters came to Earthrealm and met Kung Lao's friends nearby the Subway: Taja, Siro, Takeda and Fortran.

"Taja, Siro, Takeda, Fortran! It's good to see all of you!" said Kung Lao

"Do you know them?" asked Liu Kang

"Yes, they are my best friends." Answered Kung Lao

"Shujinko, Taven!" cried Fortran

"Fortran!" both of them cried, while Fortran hugged his acquaintances

"Shujinko, where are we heading?" asked Taven

Shujinko checked on his Earthrealm map and turned to Taven "We are heading to an old cinema."

"Everyone, we are heading to the cinema!"

"YAY!" everyone became so exhilarated waited for a train to come whilst the Rayden, Nitara, Dragon King flew towards their destination by following the train. Blaze melted himself in the ground. Inside the train, Tanya read an old newspaper inside the train; Fortran, Shujinko and Taven checked the map.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao were busy meditating. Sub Zero recalled his past about himself in his homeland in Japan along with Scorpion during their childhood.

"Let's go, everyone!" Shujinko announced

All the fighters crossed Sky Temple, the Lin Kuei Temple and Wu Shi Academy until they reached an old large cinema which was in a sad state of repair.

"YOU OLD FOOL! YOU MISLED US NEAR THAT OLD BUILDING WHICH WAS …" roared the Dragon King

"No wait! I have a better idea!" suggested Liu Kang

Taja, Siro and Kung Lao were painting the building's exterior. Taven swept the floor and everyone cannot withstand the pollution he was causing.

"TAVEN!" everyone coughed, especially Kitana who waved her fan in the dust.

"The cinema will be our new home!" declared Darrius to everyone

Cage, Mokap, Sonya, Fortran and Jax brought all the cinema equipments.

"Man, what a load of hard work!" complained Jax

"Shut up, and help me with the equipments!" shouted Mokap

"Father, this cinema is so awesome!" said Fortran

"Yes, son!" said Cage

Ermac, Shujinko, Li Mei and Kenshi were modifying the shops though Li Mei had to offer Kenshi guidance because he's blind. Kai, Darrius, Dairou and Jarek added wallpapers in the cinema.

As the four weeks have passed, everyone entered the cinema. Kia and Jataaka were busy in the shops. Cage, Mokap and Fortran were inside the projector room.

On the upper level of the cinema, the gigantic creatures sat. Shao Khan was eating his peanuts, N26 was drinking oil and Blaze drank alcohol as his own life was constantly ebbing away.

"Onaga!" complained Shao Khan "Your wings are blocking my view!"

"Fine then!" shouted the Dragon King, stumbled all the way to the back.

"Blaze, I'm sweating a lot!" said Goro

"Are you nervous?" asked Blaze

"No, it's because you're sitting next to me!" roared the deputy of Shao Khan

"FINE!" snapped Blaze, who sat next to the Dragon King.

As Shang Tsung was having a bowl of fruits, he wanted to share with his buddy Quan Chi.

"Quan Chi, how about some fruits?"

"No thanks!"

"EAT THEM! THAT'S WHY YOU LACK SO MANY VITAMINS! NO WONDER WHY YOUR SKIN IS SO WHITE!"

"Why you ARROGANT little..."

Sub-Zero was drinking Pepsi with ice cubes.

"Excuse me, Sub-Zero! Can you please add some ice cubes in my drink?" asked Bo' Rai Cho

Sub-Zero's hand glowed in white and offered some ice cubes in Bo' Rai Cho's drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The party in Shao Khan's Throne Room

As the film started, the film featured a 15 years old boy in a gold and bluish-black t-shirt; the collar of this vest covers his neck. The back of his t-shirt was a huge golden spider. He wore dark blue trousers over black and gold gym shoes.

The boy swung on his web and reached Shao Khan's fortress and crawled inside the eyes of Shao Khan's throne room. Everyone took led string lights and decorated the ceilings. Sub- Zero, Reptile, Rain and Mileena were busy mopping the floor.

"Gosh, I really hate this job!" complained Sub- Zero

"JUST SHUT UP AND PASS ME THAT BUCKET!" shouted Mileena

"This is getting on my nerves! Why am I always stuck with the cleaning duties?" grumbled Rain, "Is it seriously THAT hard to get a little respect around here? Typical low-lives! I mean c'mon; I'm a PRINCE GODAMMIT! SHEESH!"

Sindel was in the dressing room, brushing her hair.

The kitchen was definitely small and to one side was a certificate that Scorpion graduated in cooking. And to the other side was a picture of Scorpion bearing the title "Employee of the Month". Scorpion was listening to some music while preparing any meals for the party.

Scorpion was checking his book of recipes called "The Ultimate Scorpion's Cookbook"

The whole family of Taven and Daegon came to the party. Fortran's mother sat next to Chameleon. As Taven sat next to Daegon, Daegon shouted at Taven.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...?"

" Daegon! Be nice to your brother!" shouted Argus

Taven blew raspberry at Daegon, causing him to cross his arms while sulking.

"Rayden! Why don't you be a good boy so that you don't ruin this party!" suggested Shinnok, patting Rayden's hat.

"Father..." said Shao Khan to Shinnok

"YOU! BE NICE TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!"

Bo' Rai Cho saw his apprentices: Liu Kang, Shujinko and Fortran; telling them all have earned themselves belts.

"Liu Kang, since you're a successful martial artist, Earthrealm's champion and a member of the White Lotus Society, you've earned yourself a black belt." Master Cho handed Liu the black belt

"Thank you, Master Bo' Rai Cho."

"Shujinko, since you've proved yourself to be formidable in battle, you deserve a brown belt."

"Thank you, Master Bo' Rai Cho."

"And as for you Fortran, in 3 years of training your martial arts which was Scorpion, you are successful, powerful and annoying as usual. But still you deserve a brown belt."

"WOO HOO! Arigatou, Bo' Rai Cho sensei!" cried Fortran

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" shouted

"YAY!"

Everyone danced as the music was playing.

The bounty hunters: Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor led by their leader N26 who serves Shao Khan were drinking oil.

As Fortran was having a bowl of lentil soup, Kitana stole his favourite food, angering him. Kitana stuck her tongue out.

"DAUGHTER, STOP THAT!" exclaimed Sindel

Fortran attempted to catch her.

"SON, STOP THAT!" shouted his mother

The dance party turned into a riot.

Ermac raised Darrius in the air and slammed him to the ground. Mavado used his elastics and launched himself at his common enemy, Kabal. Havik slid on the floor. Kitana flew as Fortran crawled on the wall, blasting a series of webs at her.

To cease this fight, the Dragon King spews flames almost at them.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" roared the Dragon King

"Master, there is an incoming attack from the west section!" urged N26

"What is it?" asked Shao Khan

"They are weird outsiders in some weird costumes though I don't know what they are." Stated N26

"Show me these outsiders!"

N26 took out his camera, displaying the Marvel superheroes, Darth Vader, Kratos, Ryu & Ken along with others...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The invasion of the realms

N26's camera displayed the outsiders' invasion: Zeus deforms the Heavens; Darth Vader brought his troopers in Orderrealm, Hotaru and his troops were fighting Darth Vader's troopers near the Great Pyramid.

With a shout of defiance the people charged, hurling spears and firing arrows as they ran to join in hand-to-hand combat. The troopers reeled under the force of the charge. A spear was thrust, a trooper swept off his feet. Swords slashed and troopers were bludgeoned to the ground. Lasers flashed and stunned the first Seidan guard then another. In the thick of it, Hotaru kept up rapid fire.

Inside the Death Star, in the throne room, the Emperor foresaw Darth Vader's invasion of Orderrealm.

"Good! Good!" the ruthless emperor sneered gaily as he gave a couple of stomps on the ground which sent N26 skating miles away past Shujinko which resulted in his glossy pastel grey kimono to fly upwards revealing his Resident Evil 5's Wesker branded boxer shorts. Crimson faced at the exposure, the elderly Japanese warrior gave an embarrassing yowl which oddly sounded like an indistinctive **OUHUHU **which resulted in Sub Zero to do the impossible; He broke into a fit of hysterical laughter as he rolled onto the solid earth colliding into Scorpion who was busy fantasising about how he could beat the fearsome Dragon king in the MK deception arcade mode.

As they both rolled together like a pair of giant satsumas, brawling childishly, the Zeus like thunder god Raiden teleported himself from his big brother so that he was in front of the two classical warriors hoping that his huge firm stature would've been more than enough to bring the brawl to an end BUT- there should obviously be a great big fat BUT somewhere... the excuse of a GOD was violently knocked out of what remaining breath he had left and was sent somersaulting comically through the air with his fresh electric shockwaves zapping recklessly like aggravated fireflies while the prince of Edenia who grinned sadistically didn't spare another moment to snatch the golden opportunity to perform his well organised prank on him... which was-

"EYOUCH! OI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Boomed the still somersaulting thunder God as he sensed a powerful sharp luminosity that slashed past his chalky white orbs as well as an ear splitting clamour that almost ruptured his already sensitive eardrums (from the constant pleads to save this and that... or destroy this and that). "HONESTLY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-" Whatever vile or venomous threats he was about to hurl at was instantly cut off when he felt himself collide into a soft surface with a not really soft thud. And as if to make the situation worse, Raiden felt the whole world spinning round and round again as it was now his turn to roll like a huge flaccid satsuma (to be continued... XD)

In the walled city of Lei Chen, the soldiers led by Overlord Zefeero stood on the walls and fought against the invaders.

"Well in that case," Shao Khan continued "we'll have to prepare ourselves and let's head to Hinpar, a realm of endless night. Then we'll remain there since this is the only realm that's not invaded yet!"

Fortran disliked taking orders, but he saw the inevitability of the plan.

"You are an insistent Emperor, aren't you?"

"Well someone has to make the decisions!"

"If this realm is already conquered, I'll decide where to go next!" Fortran retorted impatiently.

"Master, the realm of Hinpar is also overwhelmed!" said N26

"What?" shouted the Emperor of Outworld "Alright, kid what's your destination?"

"Follow me!" urged the mutated boy

"Pardon me, spoiled brat, but your destination is also invaded!" N26 detected

"Let's head the Realm of Chaos!" urged Shujinko

So far this was the only realm that wasn't invaded yet for now.

"Shujinko, what is this place? I've never been there." Said Taven

"The Realm of Chaos!" said Shujinko "I wish Apep was with me."

"Who's Apep?" asked Taven

"An old friend of mine who guided me since I was young." Explained Shujinko

"I thought I saw him with you. We used to pretend to be the Mortal Kombat warriors when we were young." Said Fortran, recalling himself playing with Shujinko

"Where were you at that time, Taven?" asked Shujinko

"I..."

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got company!" urged Rain & Reiko

"WHAT?" shouted all the three acquaintances.

There came from the portals, Kratos and his thousand clones of Kratoses were invading the Realm of Chaos.

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU?" Shinnok opened a vast portal that sends at least 10 Kratoses to the void, killing them without actually harming them.

Hsu Hao emits a massive red laser beam from his equipment, tearing at Kratos's flesh. Within a few seconds, his upper torso tried to get away "No, no, no." A few moments later, it collapses in his own blood.

Reptile vomited acid on them; Baraka used his blades and chopped the Kratoses. Kung Lao threw his hat, chopping a minion's head off.

Sub- Zero froze a few of them. Daegon was in fact one of his clone created by Kratos who was freed by Shinnok. Scorpion took out his mask and did a flame breeze on them all.

Bo' Rai Cho took three sumo steps backward from his enemy. He then ran at his opponent, and jumped into the air. He slammed his belly onto a Kratos's clone, and bounced back to his feet. Jarek threw a large, tri-bladed shuriken at the Kratoses.

"I love the smell of souls!" said Shang Tsung, gleefully

Shang picked the 2 Kratoses up by the back of their necks, consumed their souls, and then threw them to the ground.

But none were able to hold on any longer so they escaped from one section of the land to another but was also suddenly overwhelmed.

"What shall we do?" asked

"We are now forced to …" said Noob

"Have our revenge!" Scorpion interrupted

Scorpion took out his mask and blew flames on the invaders; Shinnok summoned a giant skeletal hand from the void and dragged the Kratoses to the void. Fujin summoned a gust of wind that blasted the conquerors miles away.

At a sudden point, Zeus brought his relatives after he deformed the heavens.

"We will unite. We will stand together. And I will wipe out this plague! Olympus...will PREVAIL!"

But a rivalry between the gods and the Kratoses occurred. The Mortal Kombat warriors were completely blank as the rivalry occurred.

Rayden and Zeus's powers were at the same level. Scorpion decided to challenge Hades whilst Rain took out his sword and now fight Poseidon. But Rain's sword was blocked in a clang of steel.

Rain gave a kick to Poseidon who disappears somewhere else and he also reformed himself into a massive, avatar resembling a titan. This form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head.

But the fight between Poseidon in his avatar and Rain continues.

Rain drew out his sword. Rain lunged the blade hard into the abdomen of his fierce opponent.

He moaned as breath left his body.

"No!" Zeus and Hades shouted. "Poseidon!"

Poseidon's water powers were absorbed into Rain's sword, upgrading his sword. Armed with new powers for his sword, his sword glowed faintly with brilliant blue light.

"What's this? My sword flares?"

As Rain threw the body of Poseidon into the abyss of the Realm of Chaos, it faded to a translucent glow.

Rain was satisfied with his new powers. He also has the powers of transformation, teleportation, invincibility, regeneration, immortality, and power granting.

"We cannot hold them! We're lost!" said Kai

"We'll have to go back to Nexus!" urged Blaze "The invaders are too many."

All the Mortal Kombat warriors retreated to the Nexus but couldn't fit in such confinement space. The Dragon King and Blaze stood on one of the pillars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Mortal Kombat warriors stuck in the Nexus

As the mortal kombatants were running around aimlessly in the nexus, the ghost of the sea god floated with the pastel clouds while he snickered boorishly at his murderer who was busy trying to figure out how to function those killer pets Poseidon used constantly to snatch away his "were-to-be" victorious blows against the god. The prince of Edenia mumbled incoherently to himself as his efforts were paid off with water hamsters and gazelles which increased the "boorish" snickering of the former lord of the seven seas. Rain found his abilities enhanced, and he would surely need every advantage to meet the challenge ahead.

"Oi! YOU GUYS! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE LOST AND FEELING LIKE STUFFED IDIOTS NOW BUT SERIOUSLY! THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO INTERRUPT MY TRAINING WITH THIS SUPER AWESOME FANTASTIC NEW POWER!"

Rayden who was the one leading the chaotic group, stopped abruptly and teleported himself so that he was RIGHT in front of the prince with his lifeless looking blank white eyes boring into Rain's now boogie muddy green ones, panting aggressively with his super abnormal long sharp teeth tinkling menacingly at the equally frustrated prince.

Scorpion sat on the ground, having a nice hot mug of spicy tea. Rain was busy with his new powers. Reptile and Baraka were training each other.

"Hanzo, can I please have some of your tea?" asked Sub- Zero

"Nah, Kenji. This tea might melt all of your ice." Said Scorpion

"Ah touché!" said Sub- Zero

Taven and Daegon were arguing and bickering. Noob and Jarek were also arguing. Kitana, Jade, Sindel and Li Mei placed a mat on the ground and were having a picnic.

"In case you have forgotten," the Dragon King reminded them, "The invaders have conquered your realm, and you are fighting to get it back. Or you were?"

"What shall we do?" asked Kai

"All of us gods: Father, Fujin and I are heading to defend Earthrealm!" said Rayden

"As an emperor, I shall gather up my allies to fight!" said Shao Khan

"Oh well, looks like your plans are not going to work!"Said Fortran, mockingly

Shao Khan grabbed Fortran by his throat.

"Have to fight these invaders or else our realms will be overwhelmed."

Shao Khan slammed Fortran to the ground.

"Keep your big mouth shut if you don't have anything nice to say." Shao Khan shouted

"How about we split into different groups while heading to different realms?" asked Sub- Zero

"Excellent, suggestion!" said Scorpion

Each group went into each realm to fight the invaders.

'And so the warriors separated. The groups sought to save the realms and to free the people from tyranny. Their minds were filled with glorious vengeance. And after Rain finally stripped the water god of his powers, he had strange feelings that he'll become immortal and powerful. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Quest in the realms

In the Realm of Hinpar, the realm of endless night, Darrius brought his companions: Havik and Dairou.

The trio stepped outside. Solid buildings were washed in eerie blue moonlight.

"Be on your guard," warned Darrius.

Havik and Dairou moved warily, sword and mace ready.

Mist rose off the cold stone of a wide deserted plaza. The great Tower of Hinpar was silhouetted against a lowering sky. All seemed quiet. Too quiet.

The trio decided to fight the invaders which were the Golden Axe warriors: Kain, Milan, Keel, Death Adder and other warriors led by Street Fighter.

Whereas in Outworld, Shao Khan and the gigantic creatures: Goro, Kintaro and the Dragon King saw their realm was conquered by Darth Vader's troopers.

As the Dragon King prepared his flight he heard a rough voice come up from the Golden Desert.

"Separate them into two groups. Send the weak ones to the Foundry, the Armory and the Lumber Mill. The strong must go to the palace and the Battle Arena for changing."

"Somebody," came a pitiful cry, "help us!

Outworld was nearly conquered. Shao Khan cannot understand where these troopers come from.

Shao Khan and his group were mainly there to help the Outworldian people and Goro saw his city, Kuatan has been invaded.

"There he is!" came a harsh voice. "Call for reinforcements."

Troopers poured from the Beetle's Lair to attack the intruders in the landscapes.

"Ok that's just great! As if we don't have enough to deal with!" complained Shao Khan

Shao Khan took out his wrath hammer and danced with his hammer, sending the troopers skating miles away. Goro pounded those plastic troopers. Kintaro, Shao Khan's senior warrior huge air jump with a roar, flying high overhead to land with thunderous impact onto the troopers.

The Dragon King blew a breeze of flames, melting the troopers.

"Are they made of plastic?" wondered the Dragon King

"Plastic?" Shao Khan, Goro and Kintaro were surprised.

Ermac, Shujinko, Fortran, N26, Nightwolf, Rain and Taven entered the portal to Orderrealm which was modified like the Death Star's environments. Darth Vader and his troopers overwhelmed the whole realm.

"Was he made of plastic? What kind of invaders are they?" wondered Fortran.

Ermac raised a trooper and was thrown into the abyss. Shujinko took out his sword and chopped the invaders. Fortran crawled on one of the tall buildings and high over the road he shot his web to swing onwards from one building to another and landed safe. He dropped behind and seized the trooper. He gave one stab to his back, and then gave a slash across the throat, and with great satisfaction. Fortran watched him die.

Rain suddenly became a massive, avatar like Poseidon's. But this form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head.

"Everyone, look at that!" urged Taven

The troopers were inside those houses, the gliders were moving everywhere, and walkers were walking in the plaza.

"Great! The whole realm is occupied!" grunted Shujinko "Ermac, my best friend …"

"We must distract those plastic men as quick as possible."

"I hope we don't risk losing to …!" said Nightwolf "Rain!"

"Rain, what just happen to you?" gasped Fortran

Rain in his avatar form went on a chariot with his water gazelles which he wasn't able to master them yet.

"Hyah!" cried Rain

The water gazelles departed but Rain kept on falling off his chariot, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked the badly humiliated Rain, getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Rain

"To the Realm of Chaos." Said Fortran, sniggering.

But they were muffling except Fortran, running to the Nexus and laughed out loud due to Rain's humiliation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Scorpion and Sub – Zero's tour in Outworld

Sub – Zero and Scorpion went back to Outworld to Lei Chen until they encountered new enemies.

It was Naruto along with Sasuke inside the Lower Mines. Scorpion teleported himself along with Sub- Zero from their positions and appeared into the arena. The two ninjas found themselves in an underground that resembled a cave/mine. To the ninjas' left was a huge mechanical dragon head with rows upon rows of sharp teeth, opening and clamping shut repetitively.

"Homesick boys?" Sub Zero cooed at the 'ninjas'.

"'l'll kill ya!"

"Oooh, gutsy," Scorpion sneered at the orange haired brat.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act though all you want! You're not gonna scare me off!" shouted Naruto

"You there! What do you have to say about that?" the spectre leered in the direction of the other boy.

"By killing you, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke claimed "Once I take your powers, I'll be powerful and immortal!"

Those words triggered the fight.

*FIGHT!* hollered the announcer

Sub Zero took on Naruto whereas Scorpion, the Sharingan boy.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Chaos, Rayden was battling Zeus on the battleground. A man walking around with a big axe, clad in a purple hooded robe was stupefied to see a fight out of nowhere.

"I do not tolerate evil and oath-breakers!" Zeus declared

"O rly? Well, I'm tired of you always posing a threat to the realms here," Rayden spat back.

Zeus summoned lightning at Rayden who drained those powers, making him stronger.

Xxx

Sasuke fought Scorpion first in a battle of genjutsu but that had no effect on Scorpion. Naruto initiated his rasengan and charged towards Sub Zero who used his ice clone and avoided the hit. Sasuke then swapped to a battle of ninjutsu. During the battle, Scorpion removed his mask to show his flaming skull and spewed fire almost burned Sasuke who activated the Amaterasu that devoured Scorpion's flames.

Scorpion kicked the warrior into a fence, breaking it and he fell to the lower section of the mines. This area of the mines resembled the upper area except there are 2 more Death Traps down here.

Sub-Zero grabbed Naruto by the neck and bend him over backward. As he was helplessly resting against his knee, he proceeded to pound his fist on Naruto viciously in the stomach twice. Sub then flipped him over face first into the ground.

Scorpion bent the Uchiha warrior over, and proceeded to punch him two times in the stomach. After those two punches, Scorpion gave him the third punch in the chest sending him through the air landing hard on his back.

As Naruto took a few moments to recover, the voice of the Kyuubi scolded him.

"Did you fall asleep? Wasting time makes me very angry, can we go now?"

*In the cinema*

Sub – Zero and Scorpion were watching themselves fighting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Very nice, Scorpion, you were amazing in this fight." Said Sub, drinking his pepsi with ice cubes

"Thanks, I've been working out." said Scorpion, eating his spicy chicken

"It's break time!" shouted Jarek

All the Mortal Kombat characters walked towards the shop, some went to use the bathroom. Blaze bought a bottle of oil to keep him alive since his life kept on slowly fading away. Sub- Zero's sister, Freezer went to get some vanilla ice cream and which she likes the most. Kia and Jataaka worked as sellers in the shop next to the cinema. Jax picked up a glass of sprite which broke in Jax's grip.

"Jax, remove your bionic arms! Whatever you touch, you break everything!" urged Kung Lao

"Argh! Very well!" said Jax, reluctantly removed his arms

Rain drank a glass of water, Reptile and Baraka had a nice juicy steak. Reiko called everyone back to their seats and watch their film.

*Back to the fighting events*

Sasuke used the amaterasu and Scorpion appeared behind the warrior and punched in his back. Naruto summoned his kage bushino jutsu at the grandmaster who instantly created a blizzard, knocking them off their feet even when they're frozen.

Naruto transformed himself into the Kyuubi.

"Sub-Zero, fall back!" shouted Scorpion

Sub-Zero froze the floor and the Kyuubi step on the circle of ice which caused it to slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for the Lin Kuei to escape. His body became ice, fell and disappeared into the ground, and reappear next to Scorpion.

Sasuke took his fūma shuriken to attack Scorpion who appeared behind this warrior with a flaming punch. The fūma shuriken went into the gigantic steel rock grinder. The Kyuubi punched Sub in his face, causing him to glide miles away and his mask was broken. Sub took off his mask.

Rayden flew to the top of the Upside down Pyramid and created a storm.

"Well god's king, let's see how you will survive this?"

Zeus heard a roar from the sky.

*Rayden chants the storm kantos*

His right hand was covered with electricity and raised his hand to the brownish sky. A lightning in a form of Mortal Kombat Dragon appeared.

The Chaotic people especially the worshippers thought that the God of Chaos answered their prayers by bringing The Tempest.

"FINISH HIM!"

"Vanish with the lightning flash!"

Rayden directed the lightning dragon at the shocked Zeus, destroying almost everywhere. The Thunder God plunged his staff and took all of Zeus's powers into himself and threw Zeus's corpse into the abyss.

*Rayden wins! Fatality!* declared the announcer

In the Lower Mines, Sasuke then became his demon form and his chidori nagashi became black. Scorpion then took his ninja sword and fought the demon and chopped his wings off, turning the Uchiha warrior back into the human self. Sub summoned a blizzard to freeze the Kyuubi which infused his chakra and released a massive beam at the Lin Kuei who created a wall of ice to shield himself.

Sasuke then fled from the Lower Mines but the Kyuubi attacked both Scorpion and Sub – Zero.

"Zero, stand back!" Scorpion became a massive scorpion

"What kind of tailed beast is that?" wondered the Kyuubi

Scorpion used his tail and wrapped across the Kyuubi's body and slammed it on the ground. Scorpion then stung it with the tip of its tail, draining all the chakra and revert it back to Naruto who is now weakened. Sub Zero kicked Naruto in the inappropriate place like he did during 110 years ago.

"Finish him!"

Sub- Zero froze the Uzumaki warrior and both jumped and kicked Naruto into the fire pit.

"Fatality!"

Sub Zero and Scorpion disappeared from the Lower Mines to Outworld Plains. The hell spawned wraith felt a strange sensation knowing that he acquired newly developed powers.

Inside the galaxy, the Tekunin warship navigated by Sektor went to the Death Star.

"Where are we going?" asked their leader, N26

"To find out how did the foes get a clone of us. Whoever did this will surely pay!" vowed Smoke

"Cyrax, get your bombs ready! Sektor, prepare your missiles! Smoke, you will pollute the space station once I give the signal. All of us, bounty hunters will slaughter those who summoned clones of us in our realms!" said N26

The warship went to the Death Star to give a surprise attack from above.

"Cyrax, follow me!"

N26 activated his jet pack and flew on top of the Death Star and waved at Cyrax to come.

"Cyrax, place your nuclear detonators on the roof!" urged Shao Khan's servant

Cyrax placed his nuclear detonators on the top of the Emperor's throne room. Darth Vader and his troopers were preparing for the conquest of the realms.

"NOW!" shouted N26

He set them off, disturbing the Emperor who was busy paying attention to the conquest of Orderrealm.

"Everyone, let's go!" said their leader

Smoke and the others left their warship and raided the space station, killing Darth Vader's troopers.

"Smoke unleash your smoke across the room!" ordered N26

Smoke summoned a cloud of smoke, polluting the room so that the troopers cannot see. N26 led his bounty hunters to destroy the turrets and killed the Imperial troopers. N26 took out his chainsaw and bifurcated as well as decapitated the troopers.

Smoke then encountered Boba Fett in the Death Star Battle Arena. The Arena was a place created for combat and sport. But there are no spectators but General Veers was the only one to watch this battle. Smoke saw a dead body of a trooper and the ground was made of concrete with a large, square sewer - like ventilation in the middle.

"Who are you?" asked Smoke

"It doesn't matter who I am! Lord Vader will promise me a reward for killing you!" said Fett

"It is easy for me to die but hard to let you pass!" said Smoke

"I will kill you for the sake of my father, Jango!" vowed Fett

"Words are words! FIGHT!"

"Round 1! FIGHT!"

Smoke charged towards Boba Fett who punched him in the face. Fett took out his gun but Smoke wrestled him and threw his gun aside. Smoke then damaged his Boba Fett's mask and his body.

"This is not over! I will have you thrown in a junk yard."

He flew away and Smoke went through the Arena Tunnel to continue his mission.

In the City of Lei Chen, Sub- Zero and Scorpion went for a walk.

"This is the best day of our lives, isn't it?" said Scorpion

"What do you say? Shall we get ourselves a new outfit because this one is too old?" asked Sub

"Great idea!"

So the 2 ninjas went into Lei Chen's clothing shop. All the outfits were small, medium, large and extra large. But Sub- Zero and Scorpion went for the medium one.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you happen to have a blue one?" asked Sub – Zero

"Of course," remarked the salesgirl "You're Sub-Zero and he's Scorpion. Since you're well-known, you'll get the colours that will match your type."

"How much does that cost?" asked Scorpion

"You don't need to pay, Scorpion."

"As we haven't met before, how do you know me?"

"The whole realms heard about you and your friend, Sub – Zero."

As the 2 left the clothing shop, they decided to go to The Armoury where their will acquire new weapons.

Scorpion had some metal knee guards; he now had pieces of yellow armour all throughout his dark coloured tights. His arms were bare and he now had metal arm guards and gloves; on his back were the hilts for 2 swords. He wore dark coloured trousers with metal knee pads. His shoes were very much samurai like and he wore black socks with them.

Sub Zero wore a helmet which more than closely resembles thus worn by Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He wore a light blue vest with metal shoulder pads adorned with symbols. Under this vest, was a set of chain mail. He also had darker blue forearm bands along with blue and black gloves. He wore a dark blue and black belt with a buckle. His cloth hung between his legs, falling near his thighs. His trousers were very dark and baggy. He wore dark boots.

"Scorpion."

"Huh..."

"We're famous."

"So..."

"How did we become famous?"

"Why don't you figure it out?"

"I thought you knew."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'm only asking."

"Why didn't you ask it in the first place?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"Well that's the thing."

"That's... never mind. Aren't we going to get something to eat, Scorpion?" asked Sub Zero

"Yeah! We're starving." Said Scorpion

Sub- Zero and Scorpion walked throughout Lei Chen to a restaurant where Sub- Zero had some ice cream and Scorpion had his favourite drink which was spicy tea.

"Why can't you get any other food rather than eating ice cream?" asked Scorpion

"I told you for the past few years, I cannot eat anything because whatever I eat, they get frozen and that never fills my stomach." Said Zero "That's why I'd stick to my ice cream."

"Listen, Sub, the reason we're famous is because we did everything. Look!" said Scorpion, showing his laptop to Sub- Zero.

Scorpion showed some clips about himself on the advert with Japanese subtitles. Scorpion displayed a box of his brand new spicy tea towards the screen.

"FIERY TEA! WHERE THERE'S SPICE IT'S NICE!"

He also showed another with him and Sub in their clothing shop displaying their alternate costumes and thus they're wearing now. Scorpion was showing his alternate costumes from past to present so did Sub.

"If you people are bored, GET OVER HERE!" said Scorpion "We have both costumes that are Sub's and mine. Who love my costumes?"

"We do!" said the kids

"Who love mine?" asked Sub

"We do" said the kids

"Any people want to get the costumes now?" said Sub

"GET OVER HERE!" shouted Scorpion's voice over

"THE WORLD OF SUB- ZERO AND SCORPION! WEAR IT! PAIR IT! SQUARE IT!"

Sub also showed Scorpion about the magazine about himself. This magazine featured Sub's pictures: freezing a kid's wounds on his leg, helping people in the kitchen in a restaurant, saving Antarctica by freezing it so that it won't melt as well as polar bears and any other images.

Rayden appeared in front of Sub and Scorpion.

"What the..." asked Sub

"We don't have that much time, the Dragon King needs all of us in his hall." Urged Rayden

"Let's go, Sub." said Scorpion

"Yes."


End file.
